


Headcanons RikuMitsu

by Hikari_Hatsune



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Family, Headacanon, M/M, RikuMitsu, Romance, Slice of Life, idiotas enamorados
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Hatsune/pseuds/Hikari_Hatsune
Summary: Una colección de Headcanons RikuMitsu para promocionar la RikuMitsu Week que estamos trayendo en Julio para todos ustedes :3
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Izumi Mitsuki, Izumi Iori/Kujou Ten, Izumi Mitsuki/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

Riku pensaría en Mitsu cada que escucha canciones románticas, y su declaración sería decirle "Te dedico esta canción" cuando suene algo que explique cómo se siente. Después de ser pareja, Riku comienza a enviar muchas canciones para expresarse, y Mitsuki hace una lista de reproducción que usa cuando necesita ánimos, fuerzas, o motivación.


	2. 2

Riku a veces cancelaría citas con Mitsu en favor de salir con su Tenn-nī. Mitsuki le pediría ayuda a Iori para armar su horario y nunca cancelarle una cita a su novio.


	3. 3

Mitsuki borracho contaría las inseguridades que tiene de su relación con Riku. Haciendo que Riku se sienta culpable y habría drama.

Al final, Riku hace una gran cosa romántica para ayudar a Mitsu con su inseguridad.


	4. 4

Mitsuki le pediría ayuda a Momo y Ryuu para descifrar sus sentimientos por Riku, al final hasta Yuuki termina participando.


	5. 5

Riku le preguntaría a Sogo, pero Yamato se uniría y luego Tamaki. Al final lo dejan más confundido.


	6. 6

Si Riku y Mitsuki se casaran, Mitsuki tomaría el apellido de Riku para que nadie pensara que Riku se casó con Iori..


	7. 7

Mitsuki y Riku ayudarían a TennIo (a pesar de estar acostumbrados a sus discusiones) a pasar sus crisis.


	8. 8

Riku y Mitsuki (ya como pareja) se enfadarían porque otros malcrían a sus sobrinos adoptivos, pero son los primeros en mimarlos.

**Author's Note:**

> Y aquí empezamos. 
> 
> Esto esta hecho para expandir el RikuMitsuki (Aunque hay Ft IoTenn porque también tendrán sus Weeks)
> 
> Por favor si estas interesado en alguna de las dos Weeks no dudes de buscarnos en Twitter que estaremos dando más información en estos días.


End file.
